The Emerald Millipede's Nest
by Winslow Fisherman
Summary: Roy Mustang travels to Vague Thoughts to look in on the disappearance of a lieutenant that was stationed there to oversee control of the place. However, his digging will led him to a discovery that will leave him unforgettable memories that'll be locked in his head forever.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Everything else is fictional.**

The Emerald Millipede's Nest

Vague Thoughts, It's a small town that at one time had been engulfed in a bizarre undead like case. I'm going there personally because I've been told the lieutenant I had take over has gone missing. As I look out the window, the trees are shaking violently…

 _Chug, chug, chug, whoooo, whoooo_ ; the train heading towards the town of Vague Thoughts moves with its little whistle echoing throughout the forest it's cutting through. Mustang stares out at the trees, (why is the wind so powerful today)? _Ding, ding_ ; a high pitch bell reaches the passengers ear. He turns to see a trolly with a piece of carrot cake on it stop at his room. The server smiles, waves a hand and points at the piece.

"Would you like some train dessert? A special offer of 7.95?" says the cart man. "Your body looks like it could use it. Your eyes are fighting to stay awake."

"They're not fighting to stay awake," replies the traveler. "They're fighting to stay focused."

The server sighs and chuckles. "I understand," he replies and takes off down the hall with his dessert transportation. He stops with the feel something has him. He turns and sees the passenger has his arm. "How may I help you?"

"You didn't let me finish. I'd like a piece of carrot cake."

The cart man chuckles, lifts the piece off of the trolly and hands it over. He sets another piece on top and smiles weakly. "Take care, sir," he replies. He takes off with his trolly after taking his money for the dessert, to another customer. "Excuse me, would you like dessert?"

Mustang takes a bite but shutters. "This…is horrible," he says and sets it down beside him and looks out the window. The sky is growing darker. He watches the lights for the train come on. They reveal owls sitting on branches with their backs to any and all watchers. Some turns their heads, hooting as soon as they see the carrot cake man.

"This train ride is taking longer than I thought," the passenger says to himself. He stares at his reflection and feels a strange shiver shoot down his back. He shakes his head and rubs his head. "I think that carrot cake was past its expiration," he says and feels his stomach squirm uncomfortably. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," he says and takes off running out to the bathroom.

 **\- - Outside on Vague Thoughts Station Platform - -**

Mustang sighs, looking around to see where his transportation is. "Sergeant Forben should be here, but…" he stops talking to himself as he hears footsteps echoing throughout the area. He turns to his left and see him, his transportation. "Sergeant Forben, where have you been?"

The transportation is a soldier wearing a blue uniform with a white mustache and shortly trimmed beard. His hair is white and combed back. He wears a blue uniform like his fellow arrival but the rank he hears shows that of a sergeant, (He's small time but has shown he can make his way up the ladder…).

"Hello Colonel Mustang," says the small time leader. He holds out his hand and shakes his upper rank's. "I'm sorry for being late. I was busy with the case at hand."

"The missing lieutenant?"

"The very same in question."

"And?"

"We don't know what happened to him? He just vanished."

"Now you do know these locals have something against us since we've…"

"Shut down their sacred place for bringing back the dead? Trust me, I've done everything I could to make sure they aren't hiding things. No threats of course as you demanded."

"We need this area under control, so ask it as nicely as you can."

"Is it possible all the residents of Vague Thoughts turned on us since we…"

Mustang turns his head and looks intensely at his transportation. "Trust me, Sergeant Forben; they would've made a lot of noise if you know what I mean."

The lower rank nods. "Course," he replies and reveals a path down the hall leading into darkness. "Come with me Mustang, our search for him begins out of here."

 **\- - The Headquarter** **'** **s of The Missing Lieutenant - -**

A large mansion, it's the same one Lieutenant Mar had. Poor soul, he's gone, remember him? A new one took over but now he's missing. A Sergeant Forben watches over it in his place right now, hopefully he's done a good job. Mustang sits in his room, scanning piles of papers and books. They're notes that contain all documents of what went on during the missing Lieutenant's reign (nothing). The guest throws a book onto the floor and sighs, his eyes are sleepy for real.

 _Knock, knock, click, creak_ ; someone is here. "How's it going sir?" Sergeant Forben inquires. "Find any clues?"

"Nothing," he replies. "I'm so tired but I haven't worked at all."

"Not even on the train ride over?"

"I tried, but with no other information, there was nothing I could do."

"Well, why don't you get some rest, sir? You can probably tackle it better in the morning."

The room owner stands, goes over and picks up the book he threw to the floor. He turns it over and scratches his head. "What's this?" he inquires, turning it to show a green sketched picture of a millipede, "did the lieutenant do this?"

"It's his book, so I'd say yes."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know."

Mustang stares at the picture but his eyes can't focus. He yawns, sets the book on top of the pile of papers and other reading material then proceeds to get ready for bed. "Goodnight sergeant," he says but he turns seeing the lower rank is gone. "Yeah, goodnight…"

 _Twee, tweet, tweet, tweet_ ; the little birdies sing their song of praise to the beauty of the sun and sky, (it's morning everyone). The room owner opens his eyes and raises his body up. He stands up quickly, seeing the book he set on top from last night is gone. He tears out of his room and heads down the hall to his lower rank's room but finds it empty.

"Where did he…" he trails off when he spots from the corner of his eye a maid with a breakfast tray, "Hey! Miss!" he calls out and runs down over to her. He watches her eyes widen out of fear, drop the tray, and become completely still. "Sorry," he says when he meets her face to face. "Have you seen Sergeant Forben?"

"He's…in the library…waiting for you," replies the fearful servant.

Mustang picks everything the tray had off the floor and takes off down the steps. "Thanks!" he calls to her and leaves her frozen still. "Sergeant Forben…" he growls.

 **\- - The Library At The Missing Lieutenant** **'** **s Headquarters - -**

 _Bam,_ the doors to the library slam open by the hand of a weary upper rank soldier. "Tell me where it is Sergeant!" Mustang screams. He walks up to the leader whose at a table with a bunch of other lower than low soldiers. He grabs Forben by the neck of his shirt. "Where is that book from last night?"

"I've got it right here," replies the book holder. He holds it up and hands it over. "I was researching it."

"But there's nothing there…"

"That image though is something."

"What?"

The sergeant smiles and breaks free from his upper rank's grip. "The Emerald Millipede…"

"The what?"

"I don't know much, but from what I found in books here, there used to be a lot of bugs called The Emerald Centipede, a bug that's now extremely rare, if not extinct."

"How does this tie into the lieutenant's disappearance?"

The lower rank takes back the book and opens it up, flipping to a marked page with crisply written passages. "Read this," he says and hands the material over to his boss.

 _June 3rd_

 _I_ _'_ _ve been having strange flashes in my head about a house buried beneath the backyard of this town. There_ _'_ _s an old hermit there who hasn_ _'_ _t been out in years and an emerald millipede that lives in the corpses of those who dare trespass into the home. I think I know where it is_ …

"This really doesn't tell us much," replies the upper rank. He hands the book back but quickly is given it again this time with a different passage. Mustang lifts it up and freeze's upon what he reads. "It's out in the forest near the train station."

"Yes, but where? We're not quite sure," says the lower rank says.

"We're going to do a sweep of the area, got it?"

"I'm already on it."

"And?"

"Sir, we've only just begun."

Mustang turns and heads towards the library door. "I'm going to get changed, grab a piece of toast and then we're headed out, got it?"

"Y-yes sir, I understand."

 **\- - The Forest Surrounding Vague Thoughts** **'** **s Forest - -**

 _Crunch, snap, crunch, snap_ ; the boots of soldiers destroy twigs, weak branches and other petty nature bits into dust, or small components than they are. Among these are the feet of Mustang, (he won't leave any man go missing. He will find him). Sergeant Forben and his upper rank call out for the m.i.a. lieutenant, some soldiers join in the call but no call back.

"We've been out here since the morning hit and nothing," says Mustang.

"He might be dead then, these woods are known for its wild side," replies the lower rank.

"Listen, I'm going to keep looking, why don't you take some of the boys back and relax, ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll join you guys when I'm ready."

The upper rank watches Sergeant Forbe take off with some boys towards the train station. It's not easy looking for those who could indeed be dead, but the news would be hard to break to someone who has a family that loves 'em very much. Mustang keeps moving, going farther than he'd expect the body to be, catching glimpses of owl skeletons on the ground. The dangers must be growing but luckily this soldier has his weapons at the ready.

"So this is as far as I go?" the upper rank says as he stares out at a lake. "I don't know where else he could've gone," he narrows his eyes and puts a hand up, looking to see if he can see anything. "Guess I'd better turn around…" he trails off upon seeing a small twinkle across the lake. "Huh?" he says and watches it zoom quickly hitting him in the head. He cries out in pain and looks to see its a rock. "What the?"

"Hello!" a voice screams. "My bad! Are you lost!"

"No! I'm looking for my lieutenant who disappeared!" replies Mustang.

 _Splash, splash, splash, splash_ ; slowly a figure comes into view, a fisherman in a small boat. He comes up to the upper rank and smiles weakly. "I think I've seen a fellow like yours who wandered across the other side to where I live. Would you like me to take you to him?"

"Thanks," replies Mustang. He gets in the boat which rocks, wetting his gloves. "Ah!"

"Careful with my boat and be cautious with getting in, its easy to fall."

"Tell me, what did this 'fellow like mine' look like to you?"

"He looked to be a lieutenant with a silver bar on his blue coat. He looked lost and transfixed on something. He asked me to transport him to the stone columns that two miles from my house."

"I see, did he go there?"

"And you let him?"

"You guys rule our town with an Iron Thumb, what can we do?"

The upper class grabs his escort by the collar and stares him down in the face. "We're going to get there and you'll help me find him."

"Oh no, I can't do that, _**he**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll**_ be rather mad if I enter his domain. In fact, I might get eaten."

"I don't care," replies Mustang. He throws the fisherman against the boat and points to the other side of the lake. "Row! Now!"

"As you wish, sir…"

 **\- - The White Columns on The Other Side - -**

Late afternoon is here, the sun is going down. A resident of Vague Thoughts and a high class officer move through the forest, arriving at a circular row of columns with concrete in the middle. The transporter moves over to the center and presses his foot down on a block which reveal steps leading down into a secret passage. The upper rank moves down the steps, but stops when a lantern pops out in front of his face.

"Thought you'd like a light since I ruined your special gloves," says the fisherman who smiles and chuckles. "I'll leave it to you, sir."

"No, you're coming with me, remember?" replies Mustang.

The transporter stops his laughter and freeze's up, a cold face. "You're serious aren't you?" he says. All he gets is a silent nod. The fisherman narrows his eyes in anger and jumps down in front of the higher up officer. "Fine, but I hope we do find him."

"So do I."

"Oh, I think we're talking about two very different people, Mustang."

The upper rank stares, surprise has hit him like a boxer and his bag. "Wait, how do you…"

The light owner is too far away to hear, all he says is, "Let's move it," as the lantern glow becomes more distant.

The duo continues to move down the spiral staircase ending up at a large wooden door with lanterns all around them. The higher rank officer opens it. The pair walks throughout an old underground cave that leads them to a place where many bones lay. A small house with a burning candle in the window reveals itself in the middle of the deep ground world. Mustang pulls out a gun, moving quietly down towards the home. He spots skeletons of many kinds, not just people, with creatures crawling in and out of them.

The upper rank soldier gets up against the wall and peeks in to see a horrid sight that makes him gag. A green millipede is eating the corpse of a soldier wearing a blue coat with a grey stripe on it. Sitting in a chair is a man with a long beard. His wrinkles suggest that of someone in their eighties, if not later. The elder figure turns, seeing the illuminated darkness, knowing who's out there is a man that's come a little too late. He sighs, knowing what must be done, (tragic and sad it be).

"Come in, Mustang, I have been waiting for your arrival since your soldier wandered into my underground domain," the old man says. "Do not fear, I won't kill you yet. Please, let us talk for a bit before the final end."

The higher rank officer enters. "You won't kill me old man," he says and readies his gun.

"You know why the emerald millipede are nearly extinct? Or what its habitat is? Or why there are so many bodies down here?"

"Don't care. Don't care. Probably something to do with you."

"You don't care?" says the elder. He turns his head and laughs. "The emerald millipede nearly went extinct because the settlers of this town transformed the land. It's not theres, that's what he tells me, he knows so much…"

"What?"

"Where do they live, it used to be these lands and its thanks to the people that the emerald millipede's had to adapt to living in people's skulls after what they do to them…"

"Listen, you're under arrest for murdering an officer…"

The elder stands up slowly but fiercely, he's six foot five, a giant. "Listen Mustang, no one is taking me from my home, this is where I was born and where I belong, for I have been saved to change what my ancestors messed up long ago as for others. It starts with purification by killing those that wander in. You entered so now," he says, flicking a finger. He watches Mustang dodge a leaping emerald millipede from the body of the fallen officer." Prepare to join the process as your entire team joins them."

The old man lifts the candle from the windowsill and begins to laughs as he follows a soldier whose stuck in a fight with a bug thats traveling on his blue coat. Mustang continuously tries to squish it but can't, all he can do for safety is throw it off him. He attempts to shoot but no luck, too many skeletons for cover.

"Stay still!" screams the upper rank soldier.

"Try all you want no one can kill the emerald millipede!" screams the old man.

The bug crawls over to the fisherman who attempts to squish it as well but misses and instead it gets on his clothes. It travels around his back making its way around, up and into his screaming mouth. A strange pause as he gags and in a few seconds, as if possessed, the light man takes off swinging his lantern at Mustang.

"What's going on here?" screams the higher rank officer.

"The bug has the ability to tap into the brain and resort to horrific actions, like what you're experiencing, or worse," replies the elder. He snaps his fingers and Mustang watches the fisherman set himself on fire with the lantern, but the bug jumps out and onto the ground. "How do you feel about my friend now, huh?"

 _Pat, pat, pat, pat_ ; the sound of footsteps echo throughout the cave. Sergeant Forben comes into view with two troops. "Hey, what's going on?" he says and looks at the dead fisherman. "What's going on?"

"Get out of here, that's an order!"

"Oh Mustang, when will you learn," says the old man. He flicks his finger and the bug travels up the back of the sergeant, ending up right in his head via the right ear. "Have fun my bug."

Seargeant Forben collapses and begins to scream as he feels the creature gnawing on him from within. "Stop it! Stop it!" he cries out in horrific pain. He stands up, pulls out his gun and shoots the two troops. He then aims his gun at his superior and pops shots off. "I'm sorry!"

Mustang gets hit in the leg and trigger finger, (no gun to save him now). "Ah!" he screams and looks up to see his killer walk up to him, putting the barrel in his face. "You…"

The old man whistles and the bug makes its way straight onto the floor. "Go to Mustang."

The upper rank officer watches his sergeant fall to the floor and the bug make its way towards him. "No," Mustang mutters. "Get away from me," he mutters louder as it gets closer towards him. "Get away!" he screams as it jumps straight towards his mouth. _Blam, blam_ ; the sound of two bullets goes off. The higher commanding officer looks and sees that his passed out rescuer is up with his gun, (the bug is dead). "Thank god."

"You owe me, sir…" says Sergeant Forben. He collapses onto his back and sighs.

"No!" screams the old man. "How could you…" he trails off and both of the weary soldiers watch the elder begin to twitch violently, "Ah!" he screams and both soldiers watch hundreds of emerald millipede's explode from out of his body and take off into the darkness of the cave…


End file.
